


baby just say yes

by LadyVisenya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kissing by Proxy, Mutual Pining, SO, is thats even a thing, lots of hints about whats different in this universe, name dropping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVisenya/pseuds/LadyVisenya
Summary: Isaac and Scott turn to fairytales in a desperate bid help Allison out of coma.





	baby just say yes

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after season six. major plot points of the show have been kept as in the villains but not everyone who left/died in the show is dead here.

For the first time since he was bitten, things are quiet. No hunters or animas or dread doctors running around town. Scott’s relieved because he’s leaving soon and he’s already in over his head in getting things ready, making sure he’s got all the forms he needs filled out, hashing out last minute details with financial aid, and somehow prepping the pack that’s decided to stay in town to deal with things.

He feels awful about that. Like he’s just dumping his responsibility on Isaac and the rest of them, like he’s abandoning them.

It almost makes him stay. Almost.

Isaac snorts, smiling fondly at Scott from his spot on the floor, “Don’t worry about it Scott. Beacon Hills was here before you and it’ll be here for you when you get back.” Unlike Scott, he was staying in town. Community college was just cheaper.

And then there was-

“I know,” Scott responds, ducking his head, an easy smile on his lips, “It’s just-It doesn’t feel right. Getting to leave. Not being here to protect everyone.”

Isaac doesn’t even need his werewolf senses to know Scott feels guilty about going away for college. He’s Scott. Scott with too much heart and wanting to protect everyone from everything because he cares. He’s a lot like Allison in that way. Protecting the innocents and anyone who needs it. But where Scott’s willingness to help comes from his belief that people are essentially good, Ally had been-is steadfast in her commitment to her code, dutiful and mindful of the burden that was the Argent name. “Scott,” Isaac whispers, voice breaking for this boy who took him in without question, who’s always standing by with a smile and reassurances no matter how bleak things get, who Isaac would follow to the ends of the world even if Scott’s plans are more often then not dumb and optimistic, “you might be the alpha, but there’s a reason you have a pack. You don’t have to this by yourself.”

Scott stills from where he’s been packing with his clothes, hastily stuffed into an old suitcase Melissa had stored Scott’s baby clothes in, meeting his eyes, “Isaac-“

“Scott,” Melissa yells from below. Isaac’s heart speeds up and he hopes to nay higher power that might be out there that it’s not something horrible. He wants their luck to hold out at least until the start of school. But when have they been so lucky? “I thought I told you to wash the dishes this morning!”

They both let out a sigh, turning to each other and laughing breathlessly.

“And Isaac you don’t have to bring all the leftover bread from work, I’m not trying to gain the freshman fifteen!”

“I’ll wash the dishes Miss McCall,” Isaac finds himself saying as they both bound down the stairs, Scott at his hells, flushing pink from embarrassment.

“Oh no,” Melissa chastises them both, “Scott’s washing dishes. And Isaac you know you can call me Melissa. I already feel bad enough that you’re paying me rent.”

“It’s no problem,” Isaac shrugs, running a hand through his hair, “I just want to help out.”

Scott mutters “kiss ass,” from the sink right next to him. Melissa doesn't seem to hear, having already wandered out to the living room, so Isaac doesn’t feel guilty at all about sending Scott his most douche-y smirk.

Scott flicks soapy water at him.

*

“You’re allowed to see other people you know,” Cora says, rolling her eyes as she opens some healthy brand of potato chips without paying for them. Stiles guffaws at her, looking around the store, staring pointedly at Isaac like he’s could somehow make Cora do anything.

“You have to pay for things first! Being a werewolf doesn’t just excuse you! Honestly your family!”

They both roll their eyes, used to Stiles by now and used to ignoring his running commentary.

“I know it’s different. My family died. But Allison would understand. You don’t know when she’ll wake up. You can’t put your life on hold forever,” she says earnestly, which is the closest she’s come to gentle around anyone. She holds his gaze.

“Wait,” Stiles interrupt yet again, “who’s this person Isaac wants to fuck?”

Issac throws a sugar free lollipop at his head.

“Oh! It’s Scott isn’t it,” Stiles continues and Isaac heavily contemplates murder suicide right then a there. Not that he doesn’t already consider suicide every time he goes into work. “Has he realized or is he as oblivious as ever?”

“Oh wouldn’t that be so awkward if Allison wakes up and her boyfriend is dating her ex boyfriend!”

Isaac growls, eyes flashing yellow.

_If. If. If._

Cora punches Stiles in the arm.

“Sorry,” he says, “shutting up now.”

He snarls back, “please do us all a favor and take your adderall.”

Without missing a beat, Stiles retorts, “For the record I did take my adderall. You’re all so lucky I turned Peter down or else can you imagine! Adderall wouldn’t even work on me.”

“We really dodged that bullet,” Cora deadpans, handing her now empty chip bag over to Isaac to throw away. She’s always dropping by here right before Boyd gets off work.

“Yeah you-hey!” Stiles takes a deep breathe before continuing, “She’s right though. It’s been two years. No one here doubts how much you love her, or Scott for that matter. I mean you’re both always there. Just because you’re living you’re life doesn’t mean you’re forgetting her or love her any less.”

“And for the record, Scott likes you too.”

“I know,” Isaac whispers softly. Because Scott is ridiculously obvious, heart on his sleeve. He’s known for a while now but hadn’t know what to do about it if anything. Hadn’t wanted to risk messing things up.

Somewhere between living together, fighting together, and visiting Allison’s bedside together Isaac had fallen in love. He hadn’t meant to, but it was Scott. How could he not?

“You’re not Theo,” Stiles mutters, working himself up again. Cora and Isaac both growl instinctively at the name. Scott may believe in second chances and forgiveness, but it would take a lot for Isaac to forget what Theo had done to the pack, to Scott. “Where is that gelled piece of shit anyway?”

“Who cares,” Cora said, jaw clenched.

*

Signing in is automatic at this point. Isaac finds himself going through all the motions, saying hi to all the nurses he now knows. Scott at his heels, greeting all the patients.

Isaac can’t be bothered to.

Just being in the hospital, in this dismal wing in the back where they hide the lost cases, the long term patient ward, depresses him. Allison doesn’t belong here. She took a blade to protect her friends and now gets to be surrounded by four walls the color of cat vomit.

He let’s Scott do all the talking, catching her up on their final pack night before they all split up for school. Only Stiles is really going far. Everyone else will still be in the state.

Scott’s aiming for monthly pack nights.

She’s so small and fragile looking in her bed.

Lydia’s the one who comes in and changes her, styles her hair, probably tells her all the gossip and math that goes through her head. Who knows what goes on in their resident banshees head. Lydia had already been terrifying before discovering she was a banshee, now she was something else. A force to be reckoned with in the shape of a woman.

Allison’s nails are still the same shade of red she’d had on when she-for consistence according to Lydia.

Scott had brought Liam once, when he’d first joined the pack so he’d met her, because she was-is pack. And he should be able to recognize her. He’d thought she looked peaceful, like she was sleeping.

Isaac had wanted to hit him, having to walk outside and cool down. It was bullshit. She didn’t look like she was sleeping, she looked empty, wrong. Devoid of the slight frown to her lips, her default expression, the light behind her eyes, carefully measuring and studying the person she was talking to, her head always tilted slightly to one side.

He missed her soothing words most of all. Ally always considered her words before speaking, figuring out exactly what she wanted to say and how to say it, never fumbling, even when she was scared. Hands never shaking as she pulled her bow taunt.

Scott wipes the tears from his cheeks, looking just as somber as Isaac feels, “do you need some time alone with her? I wanted to go see if my mom wanted me to do a food run. She didn’t have time to pack a lunch today.”

He shakes his head, tongue heavy in his mouth, knowing how crazy he was about to sound, how desperate, but he’d feel awful if he didn’t try everything. “You know sleeping beauty?”

“Yeah,” Scott said looking puzzled, “I never really cared for Aurora but-“

“How they lift the curse?”

He can see the moment it clicks in Scott’s mind. “But this isn't a curse.”

“It was supernatural creature that-“ He can’t bring himself to say it even now.

“Shouldn’t it be you though,” Scott says carefully, his hand still cupping Isaac’s cheek, “I mean,” he looks meaningfully between Isaac and Allison.

“I already-“

“Of course,” Scott nods like it’s not wishful thinking. Like it makes perfect sense that he’d try kissing someone awake because Scott believes so strongly in things like love and friendship and family. They aren’t abstract concepts for him the way they have been for so much of Isaac’s life. Like they might disappear if Isaac does something wrong even now.

“I just thought maybe it would-do you want me to leave?”

“What-no,” Scott finally steps back from him, steps closer to Allison, and Isaac already misses the weight of his hand on his cheek. “I want you to stay.”

“Okay.”

Hesitantly, Scott leans over Allison and kisses her lips.

Isaac hears both their hearts flutter, waiting waiting waiting

and-

They both sigh, Scott looking over at him.

At least they tried.

Isaac follows Scott out into the hall, closing the room behind them. Choosing now to blurt out, “I really like you Scott.”

Scott looks at him, “I really like you too. . .Isaac.”

“No,” he sighs, rolling his eyes at how Scott’s thoughts are always a second behind, “I mean I like you.” He closes the space between them and kisses him for good measure, figuring his timing is already shit, two days before Scott leaves to Davis and he picked the worst possible place for his little declaration of love, outside Allison’s room.

Isaac’s about to step back, because Scott’s not kissing him back. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Stiles was wrong. Maybe Scott just isn’t ready-

Scott smiles softly at Isaac, “I like you a lot too. Like like you.”

“What are you five,” he says raising an eyebrow.

He succeeds in making Scott laugh even in this dingy-

He turns to look at Scott, frozen because he’s been a werewolf for two years now and he knows himself, his heighten senses and-

“Allison,” they both say at the same time running back into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? might expand and write more oneshots set in this verse because i hate hate how many characters came and went in the show just when they were becoming pack.


End file.
